


allow me

by pastelpacis (cottoncandyacey)



Series: Regressuary 2020 [18]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, CGRE Caregiver Soda Kazuichi, CGRE Regressor Tanaka Gundham, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/pastelpacis
Summary: [Day 18 Prompt: Character A has a bad day at work/school/etc. They come to Character B, and all they want is to take care of their regressor to distract themselves. Character B, though worried, complies.]“Please,” Souda sighs, reaching out to grab Gundham’s hand and link their fingers together softly. “Just let me take care of you.”
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Regressuary 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619770
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	allow me

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff time! It’s like super vaguely angsty but I promise it’s mostly fluff.

Souda comes to Gundham, stressed and upset. Gundham can tell, right off the bat, that Souda is upset, but the mechanic is refusing to tell him what’s going on. 

“Please,” Souda sighs, reaching out to grab Gundham’s hand and link their fingers together softly. “Just let me take care of you.”

Gundham stares at him, eyebrows furrowing for a moment, before he speaks softly, wary and concerned for his boyfriend. “You never make such requests, hell fiend. Is everything alright?”

Souda shifted, and gently tugged on Gundham’s hand, leading them back to their dorm rooms. “I’m fine, edgelord. Just… let me do this. For myself. Please.”

It’s that little snippet,  _ for myself, _ that makes Gundham cave. Souda rarely does anything for himself anymore, so the fact that he wants to do something for himself, even if it means he’s doing something for Gundham himself at the same time, he can’t stand to say no. 

So that’s how they end up in Gundham’s dorm, cuddled up together and watching a movie, Gundham finding himself struggling to fully regress with his anxiety and concern that weighs heavy in his heart for Souda. 

“Everything okay, babe?” Souda says quietly, and Gundham shifts, tipping his head up to blink at Souda with a little frown. 

“No. ‘M still worried about you.” Gundham replies honestly, far enough into his littlespace to drop his dramatic forms of speech. 

“Don’t be, baby,” Souda replied affectionately, stroking a hand over Gundham’s head to pull him closer, letting Gundham snuggle into his side. “Just relax, so long I’ve got you, I’m okay.”

Gundham found himself melting at those fond words, and hummed lowly, cuddling even closer to Souda and mumbling quietly. 

Eventually, Gundham found himself regressed, quietly cuddling with Souda and watching a (different) movie, nudging against Souda occasionally to readjust and get more comfortable every few minutes. 

“You’re awfully fidgety, Gundham.” Souda murmured, reaching up to stroke through the other’s hair softly, immediately getting him to settle down. 

“Mmh. Still worried.” Gundham huffed, pulling away to pout at Souda, though the mechanic just pulled him close, pressing their foreheads together softly. 

“You don’t need to be, prince. I feel a lot better taking care of you.” Souda cooed gently, smiling as he felt Gundham melt against him. 

“Really?” Gundham asked softly, fumbling a little before gripping Souda’s shirt in both of his hands. 

Souda smiled a little wider. “Yeah. Just… allow me, okay, baby?”

Gundham hesitated, pulling back to look at Souda’s face, but found no trace of false warmth or light in his face. Satisfied, he nuzzled into Souda’s neck, humming quietly with a smile on his face. “Okay. ‘M love you.”

“I love you too.” Souda whispered, and held his little closer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Commenting moderation is on in order to prevent hate or negative comments. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> —
> 
> I’m thinking of making a headcanon story - like, a story that’s JUST headcanons for age regression where people can send in requests for headcanons. What do you think?


End file.
